3x10
by RizzlesReader
Summary: How everything and nothing changes


**Long time since I posted anything huh?**

 **Any way, none of it is mine. Boooo!**

* * *

"I should have known" Maura kept saying as she broke down in Jane's arms, shaking.

"Shh, you couldn't have. It's okay, let it out" Jane cooed as she rubbed circles on Maura's back. "Let's get you home okay" Jane felt Maura nod into her chest as Frost and Korsak looked on.  
"Get her home safe Janie, we'll see you Monday" Jane nodded and lead Maura downstairs to her cruiser. Jane was thankful that today was only Thursday; at least now Maura could have a long weekend to recuperate.

As Jane fastened her seat belt and started the car she felt a trembling, cold hand reach for hers as she went to shift gear. Jane looked to Maura and squeezed her hand. "You're safe now Maur, we'll be home soon okay?" Maura nodded and stared out of the car window, she tried to pull her hand away from Jane's but Jane just held it tighter as she drove them home. It warmed Maura's heart at how her best friend acted. Jane could comfort her without words, just a simple gesture.

* * *

After they got home Angela burst through the door and wrapped her arms around Maura, "I'm so glad you're okay! Vince told me what happened" Jane tried not to roll her eyes at Korsak's name. What a gossip.  
"She's okay. Just a little shaken up." Angela nodded and placed a kiss to Maura's forehead, while Jane secured her gun and badge in the locked draw in Maura's kitchen. Both women watched as Maura dragged herself towards the couch before sitting down and staring at the blank screen of the TV. "Look after her for a few minutes Ma; I'll go run her a bath." Once again Angela nodded before Jane ran up the stairs to start the bath.

Angela kept a close eye on Maura as she sat opposite her; she noticed how Maura looked to be in a trance. In the last 2 minutes she counted that Maura had only blinked twice; her eyes never leaving the blank spot on the top left corner of the TV. Angela's heart hurt at the sight of her second daughter feeling like this. She wished she knew how to help her, but deep down she knew she didn't have to. Janie would fix it. She always did when it came to Maura. Deep down she knew what they had was more than just a friendship; she just hoped that they'd figure it out too. Speak of the Devil.

Jane quietly came down the stairs and mouthed thank you to her mother before kneeling down beside Maura's head. "Come on sweetie, your bath is ready." Maura blinked and turned her head to look at Jane, she offered a small smile to the two women before heading to her bathroom. Maybe a bath wouldn't be so bad. Maura thought as she striped off and climbed into the warm water. Maura leant back and closed her eyes sinking into the water, letting the stress of today was off of her as silent tears fell from her eyes. She was startled by a soft knock on the door, not trusting her voice she chose to ignore it. It'll probably be Jane. Please just come in. As if Jane was reading her mind the door open ajar, "You decent in there?" Jane asked with a laugh, knowing full well she put enough bubbles in there to cover Maura from head to toe, before sliding through the gap in the door; softly closing the door behind her.

"I thought this would help" She said pulling a bottle of wine and two wine glasses from behind her back. "You don't mind company do you?" Maura shook her head while Jane sat on the steps beside the tub. Jane poured Maura a glass before taking a sip of her own. "So how are you feeling?" Maura shrugged with a sad smile and took a mouthful of her wine. "So I'm doing the talking for the both of us? Alright then" Maura looked thankfully at her friend and closed her eyes sinking into the bubbles as Jane took the wine glass from her hand.  
"Maur, is there anything I can do? I hate seeing you like this." Jane pleaded trying to make eye contact.  
"Don't leave me" Maura begged tightly grasping Jane's hand. Jane's heart broke as the words left Maura's mouth. The first words she's spoken since leaving the Dennis' loft.

"Oh honey, I'm not leaving you it's okay. Want to get into bed and try to sleep?" Maura nodded and released Jane's hands. As she stood in the tub, bending down to release the water. Jane's mouth flew open at the sight of her naked breast friend... Best friend. Yeah, best friend.

"Can you pass me my robe?" Maura asked with a slight smirk on her face. Jane said nothing and held out her hand to help Maura out of the tub. Which Maura accepted with gently squeeze.

"God, Maur you're beautiful" Jane commented as Maura stepped out of the tub, Jane thought about giving Maura the robe but something else in my brain took over. She grabbed Maura by her waist and pulled her flush against her chest. We fit together perfectly. They both thought as they leant for a kiss.

Maura's hands found the back of Jane's neck as Jane's wrapped around Maura's waist. The kiss was soft at first but as the built up sexual frustration escaped the kiss got sloppy and heated. Maura wrapped her legs around Jane's waist as Jane carried her through into her bedroom.

As her back hit the bed everything become so real. They were really doing this, after years of dancing around. Years of want. Both not knowing the other one wanted the exact same.

After locking the bedroom door; Jane crawled on top of Maura planting kisses from her feet to her face, "God I want you" Jane growled claiming Maura's lips. "For so long I've wanted you" Jane nibbled at the pulse point on her neck. "Please tell me you want this too" Jane begged as her tongue swiped across Maura's nipple.

"So bad, Jane please" That was all Jane needed, her scarred palms found hard nipples as she roughly kneaded Maura's breasts.

"I hate when you wear those black scrubs, I just want to rip them off you and take you on your desk" Jane said in between kisses, making her way down Maura's stomach towards her sweet pussy. "And the dresses that show off every curve. I hate when people ogle what's mine!" Jane stated roughly biting Maura's stomach. Maura moaned and starting dragging her nails down Jane's shoulders.

"I'm yours Jane. Take me, mark me, claim me. Fuck me" Maura begged looking into Jane's eyes. Jane moaned as Maura cursed, a smirk taking its place on her lips.

Jane parted Maura's legs and begun lapping up Maura's sweet juices. As Maura's hips bucked towards Jane she slipped her arms underneath her thighs and placed her hands on her hips, holding her down. Jane slowly inserted her tongue into Maura and caressed her inner walls, as Maura's hands moved down to her head, her fingers intertwining in Jane's hair, pulling. Jane continued thrusting her tongue into Maura as her moans were getting more frequent. Jane clamped her mouth around Maura's clit, earning a squeal. A few strokes of her tongue were all that was needed, as Maura climaxed, screaming Jane's name.

"Oh fuck Jane" Maura moaned tiredly as she turned on her side, settling into Jane's arms. Jane let out a happy sigh and kissed Maura's forehead.

"I love you Maura Dorthea Isles" Jane exclaimed as Maura looked into her eyes. Maura's eyes began to fill with tears as her heart, metaphorically, stopped. Jane wiped Maura's eyes and smiled. "I really do"

"I love you too Jane Clementine Rizzoli" Jane groaned as Maura laughed.

"Really don't middle name me?"

"You started it" Maura retorted. They both laughed when they realised nothing changed between them.

* * *

 **I'd had the first part written for a while. I didn't know where it was heading at all and I didn't feel in the mood for writing smut, but here it is. Finally out of the cobwebs.**

 **Let me know what you though :)**


End file.
